Of Gods and Dragons
by Excalibursoul
Summary: Justice League meet Dragonborn. Dragonborn Justice League. Not to be taken seriously just read and enjoy.
Avil Whisperfield sat atop his horse Shadowmere the dark elven vampire had been staring at a recent portal that has opened normally such things came with company of Diedra and yet there was nothing of note in the first few months of it's opening the only reason he was guarding the silly things was he needed to wait for the college of Winterhold to send mages to close it. He had rarely slept and had ate little and was beginning to catch a massive case of boredom he wasn't sure if the Princes merely forgot they opened a portal or somebody else opened it and was being cautious. That would have been understandable had something actually bloody well freaking happened sitting here and watching as somebody was fumbling with powers they had no idea of understanding was just plain foolish.

Looking closer he could see the portal actually led to the inside of a structure with various instruments as he saw people going back and forth between and talking amongst themselves there clothes were weird but seem to perform the function they were designed for even those white overcoats while he thought them useless he was proven wrong by how the pockets held things. Some were writing materials and others were things meant for measurement that Avil was sure of there was also paper pads oh the things he could have written down with those items small enough to not be so cumbersome. He was unsure if they could see him he was fairly sure they couldn't it would seem they lacked the skills to actually see him. Vampirism had gifted him with amazing sight.

Then two men different in attitude strolled forward one was dressed in what was an expensive suit at least he thought it must be by how well groomed it was. His gait put as something of a combatant type might focus close range it looked his sharp eyes seemed to take in every detail around him was he a thief it seemed to be as good as any answer. The other one was casual much more relaxed but Avil seen enough of those types to know they would throw down if things got serious and he had little doubt the man was controlling how much power he exerted so maybe a powerful mage.

Then a woman and younger man ran into the view it seems they were hounding the two about something the two men seemed to be put on the spot this was simply a curiosity he couldn't pass up he had to see what she looked like. Merely giving a silent command Shadowmere trotted forward to stand right in front of the portal.

* * *

Bruce was showing Clark the portal that happened to open up by accident and now he was having every researcher scramble to close it hopefully the inhabitants would not go anywhere near it and for months it seemed they avoided it now however Lois Lane caught wind of the project. Not for the first time did he simply just want to hop through the portal itself and enjoy the environment the weather looked cold and and the forest looked wild and untamed adding an air of mysticism to it and beauty you couldn't put your finger on. The portal was an issue sure but over the weeks he's been standing their looking at the picturesque scenery.

"So Bruce your telling me you have no idea how a portal like this was made isn't this your research devision." Bruce looked into Lois' bright blue eyes there was no way he was going to lie about this the woman was to smart and that's what he loved about her.

"It happened by accident I assure you we're not even sure how it happened we're looking into it however the thing seems to be in a rather remote location on their world or it's in a spot where the locals avoid it." Bruce smiled at the reporter he did indeed like her but he wasn't going to give her everything.

"Right." She grinned at the philanthropist she knew Bruce well enough behind the whole playboy thing he was a very caring individual.

"Lois how'd you find out about this?" Clarks question was answered and in came his cousin Kara Zor-El or Kara Kent as she walked up to Clark and Bruce with an apologetic look adorning her face. "Kara." Clark shook his head.

"Hey next time tell your cousin not to do something she isn't suppose to with me watching." Lois let loose a shit eating grin.

"You blackmailed her." Bruce just rubbed his temples.

"Ah mister Wayne there appears to be a complication." A doctor spoke up Bruce was uncertain which one as said complication had came up to about six feet from the portal on a horse that was jet black and had crimson eyes no two ways about it that animal was magic. The man dismounted and walked right up to the portal another step and he'd be in their world yet he stopped at the edge. Bruce could feel his eyes scan everyone in the room. The man had on a bluish black armour that covered everything that seemed to be made of otherworldly materials. The bow on his back was an elegant longbow it was polished and kept in pristine condition. The sword on his hip seemed to have a shine to it that was akin to a piece of the sun. The man wasn't breathing and that thought was disturbing meaning he was most likely undead. A look at Clark confirmed the two men were on the same page about the mystery man.

"Why is he just standing there it's kind of creepy." Kara spoke catching the man's attention as he scanned her Clark would have gone to block her from his view but Bruce knew better he wasn't that type he might appreciate her beauty but he wouldn't infringe upon it. The look the man gave her was appreciative if his posture was anything to go by.

* * *

'Ah such a lovely lass seems on country side kind of nice those city types are always a bit on the busy body side of things.' The man took in the farm girls appearance her innocent blue eyes combined with her tom boy face and long blond hair added to the effect. There was a flash and Avil had his bow Zephyr out and an arrow notched on the marvellous wood that the red haired boy and blond girl jumped. The youngest man was maybe nineteen winters maybe twenty with freckles and green eyes that seemed scared that something was going to happen the object in his hands suggested that he was the perpetrator of the bright light. The woman now that he looked had short hair that was good long hair made for an easy weakness her keen eyes and red lips made her sharp features all the more appealing for someone you liked the danger loving sophisticated sorts.

The man what was it now Mister Wayne spoke. "Don't do that again he probably has no idea what the object is that you have there." He stated sternly Avil felt a little guilty maybe he overreacted but hell when Dragons come down whenever to kill you, you are going to develop a healthy paranoia. What Avil had to deal with in addition to that would have driven others insane.

"He seems to be calming down now I think he feels he overreacted to the whole situation." Kara pointed to the man whose bow was pointing it's arrow to the ground.

"That doesn't matter he could easily have shot at us with that bow if he thought he was being attacked but, he seems to have enough discipline to not follow his instincts all the time." Bruce grated.

"Yes Bruce we get we screwed up but it seems he's just as curious about us as we are of him." Lois said noticing as the man was giving a come closer wave as the others walked up to the stranger.

Bruce was close to the man now and the smell not of decay but it was off kind of like polished marble. "Do you have a name?"

"Dragonborn." Came Avils reply


End file.
